User talk:FusionFall123
Re:Wikis Yeah, I did ask for admin rights on this Wiki but I have to wait for replies about the main page thing. Although I have explained about the persistent vandalism, they still won't give me the rights. It's a shame because I was keen to set up an administration here of the editors who make good edits. Maybe you could apply for the rights? Sam1207 08:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) *I have been asking for a while now, check out the request here. Sam1207 16:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Adminship You can't ask everyone who makes an edit to sign up for adminship. Oh, and the page is now here. Thanks, Sam1207 10:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : So can we use that page as the admin sign up one? I don't think we need any more than 3 or 4 admins for now, this Wiki doesn't get that many users. I think the ratio is one admin to 3 Users. Yes, I changed my signature, sorry if it copies yours too much. Sam1207 21:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin I've got the rights and made you an admin. Me, you and Crazywarfire need to discuss what we're going to do on the Wiki now. Firstly, you could check for any missed vandalism. Crazywarfire will fix up pages and I will block IPs that have offended in the past. Sam1207 14:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Just wanted to congratulate you for the Adminship. I look forward to working with you to help this wiki. Crazywarfire 16:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC)My father was obliterated by the God King's Infinity Blade as was his father and that guy's father. Re:Comments My thoughts exactly. All the comments are used for are trolling and vandalism, and the admins can't check every page's comments. If you can't find anything then you could help me block the previously offending vandals, depending on the vandalism 1-5 months ban. Thanks for being on the team! Sam1207 22:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. You too. Crazywarfire 05:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC)My father was obliterated by the God King's infinity Blade like his father and that guys father. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas to you too! Sam1207 15:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Luckily I managed to find and block an IP with a history of persistent vandalism, so that's another vandal down! Sam1207 13:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC) User I contacted staff about User:Weapons, Physics and Maths G33K, who have given him a site wide block. Oh, and I fixed my signature so that all the text doesn't display grey. Sam1207 13:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:User I see. Just make sure he can't do anything in his block. You can extend his block if you wish. Also you may delete the text on his user and talk page, I'm willing to make an exception this once. Sam1207 15:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Siris/Ausar Should the main character be Siris or Ausar? They are both canonically correct which confusues things a bit. Sam1207 18:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) User:Dr. Yingst 'This is not a scary movie, by the way', what the heck does that mean?? :) Sam1207 11:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Message to admins of Infinity Blade wiki Sorry if I haven't been very active lately. Had to attend to some family matters for a few days but I'm back now and I will help the best I can. Call me Crazy 20:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin You had mentioned a way of making me an admin. How do I go about doing that?Allons-y -- Landisnicholas 20:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Away I'm going to be away for a while, read the text on my User Page. Thanks! Sam1207 16:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Photos on my stories Hello Crazy again. I finally added some pictures on my story page. I'm working on pictures for the second part i wrote. Please feel free to check it out and it concludes the story I wrote. Call me Crazy 06:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Idea and more admins I do like the idea of a "Infinity Blade fan fiction" and I think we should start one and who knows? Maybe it will be very popular. About more admins, I recently talked to Landisnicholas about becoming an admin. I think he would be very helpful. As for a 5th admin, I don't know. Maybe we should start encouraging people to make a profile on this wiki. With Sam gone for a bit we could really use some more hands. Call me Crazy 03:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Good idea, sorry I can't be around at the moment, I am currently focusing on my own Wiki and have a lot less time to help out on others than before. Who did you have in mind for adminship? Before suggesting them, check that they have no history of vandalism. Sam1207 12:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) fanfiction/Fanon I have officially started Infinity blade Fanon. You are welcome to it anytime you want. By the way, any ideas on who we can try to get people to want to go to that? Call me Crazy 07:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Articles Do you think I could use some of the articles from here on the iOS Gaming Wiki? I would like these Wikis to be affiliated in the future, so I'll put a link to this Wiki on mine in return. I know I'm an admin, but I just thought it'd be a good thing to ask. Sam1207 17:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Okay, what are you doing for the Wiki? I would be more than happy to help :) By the way, I'm now level 13 on Infinity Blade 2. I've been keeping it for until I beat the God King in the first game! Sam1207 19:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Important Message Message to all admins. Lately there has been som spam and page violation on this wiki. I fear that there maybe some people who are going to start violating pages. I have locked down some pages and I would like to meet up with you during a chat session of some sort. If you click on the website link to my Fanon wiki then there will be a chat which we can all meet there. Message me whenever today. I will be free mostly at 5-11 P.M. Arizona. Call me Crazy 16:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: spam Sorry for the late reply, i have been working on my story and a story I'm writing for the Assassin's Creed wiki. About attracting people to this wiki, why don't we put links of ADs like other wikis do on other wikis? It might get some attention across. Tell me of you have any other suggestions tho. Call me Crazy 20:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) admins I feel that it is time we stopped being non active. I am arranging the thought of having two of the most active admins on this wiki and make them the leaders. I promised I would be dedicated to this wiki and I will live up to that promise. I plan to make this wiki better but I need help, would you like to join me and Nick to help us improve this wiki even more? Call me Crazy 04:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) re:re:re:admins The newsletter thing is cool. I have seen it on other wikis like the Assassins Creed wiki. For the message wall, I have one of those on my infinity blade fanon wiki. It's not all that hard to use. About the newsletter, I will take charge of that and I will welcome anyone who wants to help. Call me Crazy 15:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) re:re:newsletter Updates to Infinty Blade 1 and 2, news for each admin then something funy at the end. Call me Crazy 15:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Clash mob Hey mate, interested on getting in a clash mob with other mods? -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 19:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome Sir....... Migration to Curse Please offer your thoughts in the ongoing discussion at Forum:Migration to the Curse network. Hello. I was wondering how you know so much about the backstory to this game, eg: the backstore of Ib1. If this is something you imagined then i am sorry for bothering you, if not, please tell me where you found this info.